1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology that performs notification of danger by use of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
These days, the number of traffic accidents of pedestrians walking while using mobile devices (e.g., mobile phone, smartphone) is increasing. A user who is walking while watching a mobile device rarely turns his or her visual line toward surroundings, which is a cause of an accident with a vehicle, an obstacle or the like. As vehicles excellent in silence such as hybrid cars and electrical cars increase, more pedestrians are in danger of having accidents with these vehicles. In this regard, a technology that automatically prevents the user watching the screen of a mobile terminal from having an accident or being in danger is known.
However, the conventional technology that automatically prevents a user from having accidents or being in danger changes the operation status of a running application in accordance with the relation between the application and user's status without determining whether the user actually may have an accident or is in danger. Thus, the technology occasionally suppresses user's usage of a mobile terminal even in the case where the user is not in danger. Because of this, the technology is low in convenience for a user.